


Falling

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, TV Tropes, kid!seblaine, tv tropes meme: childhood friend romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Sebastian didn't fall in love with his childhood best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> "childhood friend romance" trope requested by j-groffy on tumblr. also this was previously posted on tumblr.

"What did you just put on my head?" Sebastian asks, startled at the sudden light weight on the top of his head while Blaine comes out from behind him giggling. 

"Flower crown," Blaine says with a wide smile as he points to his own flower crown. "I made them myself. You like?" 

Sebastian takes the crown from his head to look at it. Pastel green and blue (fake) flowers all nicely glued and tied together. Blaine's crown have the same colored flowers, but Seb doesn't comment on it and he puts his back on, trying to keep himself from smiling. 

"They're alright," he says instead, shrugging.

Blaine rolls his eyes and he takes a seat next to his best friend, pulling out his phone. "Selfie?"

"Anderson, did you make these damn crowns just so we can take selfies?" 

"...Maybe," Blaine says, smiling that awfully sweet and toothy smile Sebastian loves so much.

Bas dramatically sighs. "Yeah, fine. C'mere, you." He takes Blaine's face in his hands and he kisses his cheek while Blaine holds his phone up above them, taking the picture.

They take a few other pictures, their faces touching and arms wrapped around one another. It makes Sebastian feel dumb butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, but he pushes those feelings down, just like every other time he's with Blaine. 

They've been friends since they were kids, but being in high school somehow made Blaine hot and adorable and amazing and wonderful and it's made Sebastian feel things he's never felt before. And it's stupid. Sebastian never asked for these stupid feelings and he just wants them to be gone. 

Maybe he should do something about it. Maybe it will help him get over it. 

As they look through the pictures they took so far, Sebastian looks over at his best friend and he can feel his heart beating faster than before. 

"We should take one more where you kiss my cheek," he tells him, and then biting his bottom lip with nerves. 

It's probably a good thing that Blaine is pretty much oblivious to everything, because his face seems to light up at the suggestion. "There can never be too many pictures of that," he says before he holds his phone up again and he leans into Sebastian, closing his eyes. 

He shouldn't do it. It'd be awkward and weird and...

He does it anyway. Sebastian turns his head and he presses his lips against Blaine's, feeling a sort of spark and an exhilarated rush as he closes his eyes. Yeah, it's a stupid,  _stupid_ plan, but he had to do it. 

There is a moment of hesitance where Blaine isn't kissing back, and Sebastian starts to panic a bit.  _Shit, he doesn't like me. He doesn't like me! He hates me, oh fuck_...

Sebastian quickly pulls away, fear and regret already clouding his mind as he watches Blaine, who seems to be processing what had just happened.  

"Sorry," Seb tells him, getting up from his seat and taking off his flower crown. "I'm so,  _so_ sorry, Blaine. I-I just..." He starts taking a few steps back, ready to run if Blaine gets his older brother after him. 

But Blaine grabs his wrist, stopping him. "Wait, Bas," he says in a quiet voice, also taking off his own crown.

Taking in a deep breath, Sebastian slowly sits back down, heart beating fast and loud. Blaine doesn't let go of his wrist, and Sebastian briefly considers it as a sheer of hope that whatever his best friend is about to say probably won't be so bad. 

"I should be the one saying sorry," Blaine says, looking down at his feet. 

Seb gulps, pulling his hand away from him. He doesn't even want to ask why. There is absolutely no reason Blaine should apologize, unless...

"Don't," he tells him. "Please...don't tell me that we're 'just friends.' I can't. I can't handle that." 

Blaine has an apologetic expression on his face, and he rests his hands on Seb's knees. "I-I know, Bas...but there's something else." 

"If you're going to tell me you're straight, give me a fucking break," Sebastian exclaims, pulling away from him once more. "I'd rather take the 'just friends' speech, thanks." 

Blaine shakes his head, finally looking at him and almost cracking a smile. "No, it's definitely not that. It's just...I like someone else."

"Is that someone else me?" Here he goes, masking his real feelings with his humor and snark. There are just no words to describe the way his heart is shattering at the moment. "Y'know what? Don't tell me who it is.  _Please_ , I beg of you." He stands up once again, nervously running a hand through his hair. "I-I need some time to clear my head, alright?" 

"Oh," Blaine says, making no attempt on stopping him this time, and it hurts Bas even more. "Well, okay. I understand. But I do want to tell you who, you're still my best friend." 

"Sure," Seb says under his breath. "I'll see you." He walks away quickly, wanting nothing more than to get home and bury himself in his blankets. Of course. Of course this had to fucking happen to him. 

When he's finally home without any drilling questions from his folks luckily, he crawls into bed, already feeling the tears coming on when he feels his phone vibrate.

He hesitates on checking it, being in no mood to speak to anybody. Least of all, Blaine.

He checks his phone and reads the text anyway.

_Bas, you know I love you. Like a brother. Please call me when your head is clear. Hope you have a good night <3 --B_

Sebastian throws his phone across the room before burying his face into his pillow, letting out every emotion he's been holding in for an hour.

Why the hell did he have to fall for his best friend? 


End file.
